Inny niż myślisz
by Romano Osiem
Summary: Lovino od dłuższego czasu był dręczony przez grupkę przyjaciół znanych jako Bad Touch Trio. Myśli, że nie ma już dla niego nadziei. Jednak pewnego dnia okazuje się, że nawet z takiej beznadziejnej sytuacji jak jego jest możliwość ucieczki. Może w końcu znajdzie się osoba, która zmieni jego życie? A może tą osobą… będzie ktoś, po kim Lovino nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał?


I koszmar się zaczyna. Zaczyna się męczarnia, którą jestem zmuszony przeżywać każdego dnia.

Podchodzą oni.

– Och, przyjaciele cię zostawili? – zaczyna pierwszy.

Gilbert. Cała szkoła go zna. Jest popularny pomiędzy wszystkimi uczniami. Białe włosy, czerwone oczy. Dosyć wysoki. Zawyżona samoocena. Każdy liczy się z jego zdaniem. Wszyscy go uwielbiają.

– Wzruszające – kolejny unosi brwi z politowaniem.

To Francis. Ma upięte w kucyka blond włosy. Każda dziewczyna się w nim kocha. Co tydzień ma nową. Tylko po to, żeby się zabawić. Potem je zostawia. Również zawyżona samoocena i również uwielbiany w całej szkole.

I w końcu Antonio. Zawsze uśmiechnięty. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że jest sympatyczny, ale to najzwyczajniejsze w świecie kłamstwo. Złośliwością dorównuje pozostałej dwójce.

– Biedactwo. Pewnie smutno jest być zawsze samemu, nie mieć do kogo się odezwać, hm? – mówi.

Spuszczam wzrok.

Chcę krzyczeć, rzucić jakąś ripostą albo szorstko im powiedzieć, żeby się odwalili. Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę wydusić z siebie słowa. Zamiast tego po prostu stoję. I czekam.

Czekam już tak od wielu dni. Od wielu tygodni. Miesięcy.

Czekam aż ten horror dobiegnie końca.

Jednak to wszystko nadal trwa, jakby miało już tak pozostać na zawsze.

Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że się przyzwyczaiłem. To nieprawda. Z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej. Codziennie spadam coraz niżej w czarną przepaść. Ale ta przepaść wydaje się nie mieć dna.

Czy powinienem komuś o tym powiedzieć? Komu? Czy jest ktokolwiek kto by mnie zrozumiał? Feliciano nie wchodzi w grę. Jest za głupi, żeby zauważyć przez co przechodzę. A nawet jeśli, to by go to nie obeszło. Dla niego liczy się tylko spaghetti i ten jego macho-Niemiec, o którym ciągle nawija. Nigdy nie interesowały go moje problemy, więc czemu tym razem miało by być inaczej?

A dziadek? Jego to w ogóle nie obchodzę. Tak było zawsze, od kiedy byłem mały. Zawsze tylko „Felicano – to", „Feliciano – tamto". Do mnie było tylko: „Och, Lovino. Ty istniejesz. Dobrze wiedzieć. Chodź Feli, chcesz ciasteczka?".

– Biedny Lovino. A może byś tak powiedział coś po włosku? – Gilbert przybliżył się i poczochrał mi włosy.

Zrobiłem krok do tyłu. No, świetnie. Znowu będą się nabijać z mojego akcentu. To nie moja wina, że tak mówię. Urodziłem się we Włoszech, a angielski to tylko mój drugi język. Potrafię mówić płynnie, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że wymawiam niektóre słowa w inny sposób niż wszyscy.

– Zamknij się – powiedziałem cicho, niemal szeptem, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Chyba popełniłem błąd odzywając się.

– Coś ty powiedział? – wyraz jego twarzy – tak samo jak twarzy Antonia i Francisa – gwałtownie się zmienił. Nie wyglądali już jakby zamierzali się tylko niewinnie naśmiewać. Teraz wydawało się, jakby rzeczywiście mogli mi coś zrobić, gdybym tylko powiedział jedno niewłaściwe słowo. Co prawdopodobnie zrobiłem.

– Nic, to było… ja tylko… – wyjąkałem.

– Słuchaj, młody. Musisz zrozumieć jedną rzecz: nigdy, ale to _przenigdy_ nie kwestionuj tego, co mówię. Czy to jasne?! – ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczał.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Przygryzałem wargi, z całych sił próbując powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. Jestem beznadziejny. Potrafię się rozpłakać nawet kiedy ktoś tylko delikatnie podniesie na mnie głos. Tym razem było to trochę mniej delikatnie, ale mimo wszystko powinienem był odpowiedzieć tym samym, postawić się mu. Ale nie, musiałem być takim idiotą, który nie umie siebie samego obronić. Na szczęście jednak udało mi się powstrzymać łzy i pokiwałem głową.

– No, to dobrze. I żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło – uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, że udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel.

Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale na moje wybawienie w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Na jego dźwięk Francis, Gilbert i Antonio odwrócili się i Francis rzucił:

– Do zobaczenia jutro! I pamiętaj, ani słowa nikomu! – mrugnął.

Pozostała dwójka uśmiechnęła się głupawo i pomachała mi, następnie wszyscy razem udali się w kierunku swojej klasy.

Ja zostałem sam. Westchnąłem. Dlaczego wszystko musi być takie okropne?

.

Następnego dnia wstałem rano około siódmej i poszedłem razem z Felicianem na przystanek autobusowy. Z odległości mniej więcej dwudziestu metrów _fratello_ zauważył Ludwiga. Na jego twarzy od razu zawitał uśmiech. Przewróciłem oczami. No, świetnie. Tylko tego brakowało.

Przyjaciel Feliego dosyć rzadko jeździł do szkoły autobusem, ale kiedy to się zdarzało, brat był bardzo podekscytowany. On potrafił o tym całym „Ludwigu" opowiadać dniami i nocami, nawet najmniej istotne szczegóły. Gdybym tylko słuchał go uważnie, na pewno w przeciągu kilku dni nauczyłbym się na pamięć jego ulubionych smaków lodów, iloma łyżeczkami słodzi herbatę i o której kładzie się spać w tygodniu, a o której w weekendy. Jednak nie słuchałem. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ten jego przyjaciel jadł na obiad w zeszły czwartek. A dla Feliciana jest to z jakiegoś powodu bardzo ważne.

– Luddy! – krzyknął do niego z daleka. – Cześć, Luddy!

Ludwig kiwnął mu głową. Feliciano zaczął biec. Kiedy dotarł do przystanku, mocno go uścisnął. Ten pokręcił ze głową, ale się uśmiechnął.

Po chwili ja sam znalazłem się koło nich. Odwróciłem wzrok w innym kierunku, ale Feli od razu krzyknął:

– Ej, Lovino, nie bądź niemiły! Przywitaj się z Luddy'm i Kiku! – kiedy to powiedział, dostrzegłem jego drugiego przyjaciela – Kiku. Pochodził z Azji, a konkretnie z Japonii. Był nawet w porządku, a przynajmniej nie był taki denerwujący jak Ludwig.

Skrzyżowałem ramiona i popatrzyłem na Niemca.

– Cześć, głupku.

Ludwig westchnął.

– Ciebie też miło spotkać, Lovino.

– Witaj, Lovino-kun – powiedział Kiku. Miał dziwny zwyczaj dodawania końcówek do imion, na przykład jakieś „kun" czy „san", ale ja tam nie wnikam w tą jego japońską kulturę.

Odpowiedziałem mu krótkie „cześć". Wtedy nadjechał autobus. Feliciano od razu rzucił się do drzwi, ale Ludwig go zatrzymał i je przed nim otworzył. Feliciano uśmiechnął się jak idiota i wszedł do środka.

Poszedłem w ich ślady, następnie zająłem puste miejsce gdzieś w środku pojazdu. Feliciano oczywiście minął mnie i usiadł z przyjaciółmi.

Jak zwykle zostałem sam.

Kiedy autobus wyruszył, usłyszałem śmiechy i wesołe rozmowy. Pewnie „mały kochany Feli" opowiedział jakiś żart, albo zrobił coś „słodkiego". Idiota. Ile on myśli, że ma lat? Przecież między nami jest tylko rok różnicy! A on zachowuje się jakby był co najmniej dwa razy młodszy ode mnie.

Ale jednak patrząc na to z drugiej strony… to on jest przez wszystkich kochany. To on ma przyjaciół. To on jest we wszystkim lepszy. To on… To on nie wie jak to jest czuć się odrzuconym, zostawionym przez wszystkich. To on nie zna znaczenia słowa samotność.

Słyszę kolejne śmiechy.

Chyba już zawsze tak będzie.

.

Wychodzę z klasy. Pierwszą lekcję mam już za sobą. Jeszcze tylko siedem i będę mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu. Ale to nie lekcje są najgorsze, to przerwy. Przerwy są torturą. Nie każda – czasem Francisa, Gilberta i Antonia nie ma, po prostu nie przychodzą – ale większość.

Idę przez korytarz. Na razie spokojnie, ale nie robię sobie nadziei. Tak czy tak ten moment prędzej czy później nastąpi. Podążam wzdłuż długiego rzędu szafek. Docieram do mojej własnej, otwieram ją i wyciągam książkę na następne zajęcia. Następnie szukam

I wtedy słyszę głosy.

– Och, to tu się ukrywa nasz mały przyjaciel!

Odwracam się i dostrzegam Francisa. Potem podchodzą Antonio i Gilbert. Znowu te sarkastyczne uśmiechy, pobłażliwy wyraz twarzy. Już po mnie.

W około nie ma za dużo ludzi. Raz na jakiś czas ktoś tam przejdzie, ale to tyle. To dlatego, że moja szafka znajduje się prawie na samym końcu korytarza.

W sumie dobrze. Nie chciałbym, gdyby ktoś zobaczył moją kompromitację, z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby było tu więcej osób, może nie odważyli by się mi dokuczać.

Ale co ja gadam? Przecież oni są najpopularniejszymi uczniami naszej szkoły. _Każdy_ chce być taki jak oni. To dobrze dla mnie, że nikogo tu nie ma, że nikt tego nie widzi. Byłoby znacznie gorzej, gdyby ktoś zauważył. Cała szkoła nie dałaby mi spokoju. Zrobiliby wszystko, żeby tylko zaimponować tej trójce.

– Znowu czujesz się odrzucony przez innych?

Nie ważne ile razy powtarzali ten sam argument, za każdym razem bolało tak samo, a nawet bardziej. Dlatego, że to była prawda.

– Wszyscy cię zostawili? – mówi Antonio.

„Przestańcie!"- chciałem krzyknąć.

– Biedny Lovi.

Teraz próbują się nawzajem prześcignąć z zaczepkami. Jednak niespodziewanie Gilbert przestaje, jakby sobie coś przypomniał.

– Ej. Wiecie, że on jest podobno bratem tego Feliego? No pamiętacie, tego małego, słodkiego co czasem przychodzi do Ludwiga.

– Poważnie? – zapytał Francis. Wydawał się być trochę zmieszany. Nachylił się i wyszeptał coś Gilbertowi do ucha. Zrozumiałem tylko „…Ludwig…" i „…zdenerwuje się?". Ale on nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Machnął tylko ręką i powiedział:

– Niee, on chyba mówił, że nie lubi brata Feliciana, czy coś.

Po czym znowu zaczęli, tym razem mając nowy pretekst.

– Bycie w cieniu młodszego brata. Wow. To musi być smutne.

– Bo Feli tak pięknie maluje… – rozmarzył się Francis.

– I jest taki słodziutki – dodaje Antonio

– We wszystkim lepszy – mówi Gilbert.

Łzy już prawie napływają mi do oczu, już nie wiele brakuje aż się rozpłaczę. Jednak mówię sobie, że muszę wytrzymać. Może jak nic nie odpowiem, to sobie w końcu pójdą.

Ale przecież dobrze wiem, że to tylko oszukiwanie samego siebie. Oni nie przestaną. Wiedzą, jaką wielką sprawiają mi przykrość. Mimo, że staram się jak najbardziej tego nie okazywać, oni i tak to wiedzą. I dlatego nie skończą. Dlatego muszę to znosić. Nie wiem jak długo zdołam jeszcze przetrwać ten horror.

Nagle dzwoni dzwonek. Już prawie oddycham z ulgą… Już prawie myślę, że męka skończona… Ale oni nie odchodzą. Stoją w miejscu, jakby nie zamierzali się do nikąd wybierać.

– Co? Myślałeś, że się nas tak łatwo pozbędziesz? Nie dostałeś jeszcze swojej „nagrody" za wczoraj.

– Nagrody? – zdziwiłem się.

– Tak. Nagrodą jest, że potraktujemy cię wyjątkowo delikatnie.

Już ja dobrze wiedziałem co w ich przekonaniu znaczyło „delikatnie" – dokładne przeciwieństwo delikatności. Wystraszyłem się. Co oni chcą mi zrobić? Co _ja_ im zrobiłem?

– Przypominasz sobie może co do mnie wczoraj powiedziałeś? Powtórz to! – powiedział Gilbert brzmiąc coraz bardziej złowrogo.

– Ja… - zacząłem, ale urwałem.

– No dalej!

– Ja powiedziałem… Powiedziałem, że…

– Słuchamy, słuchamy – ponaglił.

– Powiedziałem wtedy „zamknij się" – wypowiedziałem resztkami odwagi, która mi jeszcze gdzieś w środku pozostała.

– Znakomicie. – Powoli pokiwał głową. – Ty wiesz, co za to grozi?

Zacząłem się cofać do tyłu, ale uderzyłem plecami w szafki.

Gilbert się przybliżył. Musiałem wyglądać na naprawdę przerażonego, skoro obrzucił mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem i lekceważąco się zaśmiał.

– Boimy się, co? To dobrze, bo jest powód do strachu – powiedział, po czym mnie uderzył. Mocno. Poczułem krew napływającą do buzi.

Następnie podeszli Francis i Antonio i mnie popchnęli. Przewróciłem się na ziemię i usłyszałem śmiechy. Wkrótce zaczęły się oddalać i po chwili siedziałem sam na całkiem już teraz pustym korytarzu. Nie obchodziło mnie, że od kilku minut trwa już lekcja, że powinienem być w klasie. Jedyne co czułem, to to, że nie dam rady. Nawet nie próbowałem już powstrzymać łez. Po prostu się poddałem. Oparłem się plecami o szafki, ciągle siedząc na ziemi i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Trwałem tak w prawie bezruchu, jedynie trzęsąc się lekko od płaczu. Mijały minuty. Jedyne o czym myślałem to… dlaczego?

Dlaczego to wszystko mnie spotyka? Dlaczego oni mi to robią? Dlaczego nie umiem się im postawić? Dlaczego nigdy nic mi nie wychodzi? Dlaczego Feliciano musi być tak cholernie idealny, że wszyscy zapominają o mnie? Jest we wszystkim ode mnie lepszy; umie pięknie malować, świetnie gotuje, każdy go uwielbia, ma wielu przyjaciół, w ogóle ma _jakichkolwiek_ przyjaciół w przeciwieństwie do mnie. A ja? Mój jedyny talent to bycie niemiłym dla innych. Bycie tylko problemem. Zawsze wszystko idzie nie tak w moim krótkim, beznadziejnym życiu. Beznadziejnym, bo nie mam już nadziei na jakąkolwiek przyszłość. Po prostu jej przed sobą nie widzę. Wszystkie drogi są zamknięte. Może lepiej by było gdyby tak po prostu… zakończyć to. Raz na zawsze. Będzie spokój. Nie będę się już musiał o nic martwić. Poza tym prawdopodobnie nikogo to nie obejdzie. _Nonno_ kocha tylko Feliego. Tylko on się dla niego liczy. Natomiast sam Feliciano ma Ludwiga. Po co miałby się przejmować mną? Najlepsze, co mogę zrobić to… skończyć z tym wszystkim.

Siedziałem tak, z każdą sekundą płacząc coraz bardziej i bardziej. A czas mijał. Jak długo już byłem nieobecny na lekcji? Jak się wytłumaczę?

Nagle usłyszałem odkaszlnięcie. Szybko podniosłem dłonie z twarzy i popatrzyłem w górę. Ktoś tam stał. Otarłem łzy i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyłem, że jest to osoba aż za dobrze mi znana. Antonio. Wystraszyłem się. Co on tu robi? Czy przyszedł mi jeszcze dołożyć?

– C-co się…? – zacząłem, ale zauważyłem, że zrobił coś czego bym się nie spodziewał. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc mi wstać. Z lekkim wahaniem i zdziwieniem dałem mu się podnieść do pozycji stojącej.

Patrzyłem na niego zdezorientowany. Spostrzegłem, że przygryza wargę i patrzy w dół, jakby unikając mojego wzroku.

– O co…? – chciałem zapytać, ale niespodziewanie chwycił mnie w ramiona. Już myślałem, że chce mnie powalić na ziemię, albo coś jeszcze innego, ale po chwili okazało się, że nie to było jego zamiarem. Poczułem ręce oplatające moje plecy.

Chwila, czy on mnie… przytulił?

– Co ty robisz?! – zapytałem.

Poczułem, że lekko się trzęsie, jakby płakał. Zaskoczyła mnie ta cała sytuacja. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co się działo.

– Ja… - wykrztusił w końcu. – Przepraszam cię, Lovino.

Że _co_? O co z tym wszystkim chodzi, do cholery?! Miałem przed sobą przytulającego mnie Antonia Fern _á_ ndeza Carriedo, który mnie _przepraszał_? Musiałem śnić. To musiał być jakiś dziwny, surrealistyczny sen. Pewnie zaraz się obudzę i Antonio zacznie się ze mnie wyśmiewać.

– Proszę? – zapytałem wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom.

– Przepraszam cię. Za wszystko co zrobiłem. To moja wina. Powinienem był ich powstrzymać, zamiast… przyłączać się. – Zastopował. – Ja po prostu… bałem się, że stracę przyjaciół. Ale teraz już wiem, że to wcale nie istotne. Nie powinienem był się nimi przejmować. To, co powinno się liczyć, to twoje uczucia, a ja traktowałem cię w taki okropny sposób… Wcale nie chciałem, żeby to wszystko tak wyszło. Dobrze wiedziałem, jak bardzo to przeżywasz. Za każdym razem kiedy widziałem cię smutnego i wystraszonego tak bardzo chciałem cię przytulić i pocieszyć. I walnąć Gilberta i Francisa. I siebie. Szczególnie siebie. Za to, że nie zrobiłem nic, żeby cię obronić. Za to, że sam zadawałem ci cierpienie i martwiłem się jedynie o własną reputację wśród przyjaciół. I ja zrozumiem, jeśli wcale mi tego nie wybaczysz. Nie mam nawet prawa cię o to błagać. Ale to, co wiem na pewno i mogę ci przyrzec, to to, że już nigdy nie pozwolę cię nikomu skrzywdzić. Obiecuję ci to. To mój obowiązek, żeby sprawić, że będziesz bezpieczny. Francis i Gilbert już nigdy nic ci nie zrobią, ja tego dopilnuję. Ja… – urwał i oswobodził mnie z uścisku. Cofnął się i popatrzył mi w oczy. – Przepraszam. Tak strasznie, strasznie cię przepraszam. Byłem taki głupi.

Wpatrywałem się w niego osłupiały, próbując przetworzyć to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Nie byłem pewny jak mam na to odpowiedzieć. A może on tylko tak udaje? Może pozostała dwójka jest gdzieś w pobliżu i wszystko nagrywa, żeby potem się ze mnie nabijać?

Jednak patrząc w oczy Antonia… zauważyłem w nich szczerość i wielkie poczucie winy. I wtedy uwierzyłem. Nie mogło być nic prawdziwszego na świecie niż to spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarzył – jego zielone oczy zdradzały wiele uczuć naraz, które nie mogły być imitowane.

Staliśmy przez moment w milczeniu. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

– Dlaczego? – zapytałem po chwili. – Dlaczego mnie przepraszasz? Wcale… wcale nie musisz.

Na jakiś czas zapanowała cisza. W końcu znowu zacząłem:

– Przecież ty możesz mieć wszystko – przyjaciół, popularność. Czemu w ogóle tracisz czas na mnie? Ty jesteś _Antonio_ , jeden z trójki najbardziej znanych i lubianych uczniów w szkole! A ja jestem tylko… mną. Wcale nie musi cię obchodzić, co ja czuję. Nikogo nie to nie obchodzi. Jestem najgorszą, najbardziej przegraną osobą na Ziemi.

– Proszę, nie mów tak! To wcale nie prawda! Nie jesteś…

– Przestań. Nie zaprzeczaj tego, co ewidentnie jest prawdą! Dobrze wiesz, że tak jest. Zawsze tak było. Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej, bo wiem, że tak nie myślisz.

– Ale, Lovino…

– Ja potrafię być tylko niemiły dla wszystkich. Nawet dla Feliciana, mojego brata. Każdy kto mnie zna tak mówi.

– Ja nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś był niemi-…

– Bo się was bałem, cholera! – wykrzyczałem ze łzami w oczach. – Przestań zaprzeczać, chyba to widać wyraźnie. – Na chwilę się zatrzymałem. – Nawet teraz, widzisz? Krzyczę na ciebie bez powodu, chociaż powinienem być wdzięczny!

To było już za dużo. Nie wytrzymałem. Wybuchnąłem płaczem. Łzy leciały strumieniami.

Antonio przycisnął mnie do siebie.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze – powtarzał. – Lovi, proszę. Musisz zrozumieć… te wszystkie rzeczy, które o sobie wygadujesz – to nie prawda. I wcale nie krzyczysz na mnie bez powodu – masz do tego całkowite prawo. Ja na to zasługuję.

Kiedy już się trochę uspokoiłem, otarłem łzy i zapytałem tylko:

– Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

Popatrzył na mnie z powagą.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to chcę jednego: chcę być twoim przyjacielem. I chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Odjęło mi mowę, kiedy to usłyszałem. Przyjacielem? _Moim_ przyjacielem? On musiał chyba paść na głowę! Dlaczego miałby się chcieć przyjaźnić ze mną? Przecież ja… Przecież to nie miało sensu! Czy on sobie ze mnie żartował?

– Ale… - Nie wiedziałem, co mam dalej powiedzieć.

Nagle Antonio jakby sobie z czegoś zdał sprawę. Uniósł ręce w geście obronnym.

– Oczywiście, jeśli _ty_ tego chcesz. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać! Zresztą nie powinienem brać ci tego za złe, gdybyś się nie zgodził. Po tym wszystkim, po tym co ci zrobiłem… Chyba nie wolno mi niczego od ciebie oczekiwać. Jeżeli tobie to nie pasuje, ja to zrozumiem.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi – przeszkodziłem mu.

Zdziwił się.

– Nie o to?

– Nie – powiedziałem. – Ja po prostu… Nikt nigdy… - zająkałem się. – Nikt nigdy nie chciał być moim przyjacielem. Dlaczego ty to robisz? Nie widzisz jaki ja jestem? Jeżeli szukasz przyjaciół, możesz pójść do mojego brata, tak jak wszyscy inni. Nie marnuj swojego czasu na kogoś takiego jak ja.

– Ale Lovino! O czym ty mówisz? Nie chcę się przyjaźnić z Felicianem. Gdyby tak było, już dawno bym to zrobił. Ale ja nie chcę. Ja chcę ciebie.

Nie byłem pewny, czy mu uwierzyć. Wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, żeby ktoś myślał o mnie w taki sposób – zawsze wszyscy mieli mnie tylko za głupiego starszego brata Feliciana. Nikt nigdy nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, a jeżeli już to robili, to tylko mi dokuczali. Zawsze byłem niemiły i zawsze byłem sam. A Antonio był jedną z osób, po których szczególnie bym się propozycji przyjaźni nie spodziewał.

Ale teraz wszystko było inne. Może on rzeczywiście mówi prawdę? Może zdarzył się cud i jednak ktoś w końcu mnie zauważył?

– Więc… jak będzie? Oczywiście, wszystko zależy od ciebie.

– Wiesz, ja nigdy wcześniej _nie miałem_ przyjaciół. Czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, jak to tak właściwie działa? – podrapałem się po głowie.

– No pewnie, Lovi. To najprostsza rzecz pod słońcem. Przyjaźń jest jak… Ona się po prostu dzieje. Druga osoba jest jak rodzina, z tą różnicą, że nie jesteście ze sobą spokrewnieni.

– Jak rodzina? To powodzenia dla mnie – mruknąłem. – Nie mam zbyt przyjemnych przeżyć związanych z rodziną. Moja własna tak jakby mnie… zostawiła. Albo raczej odstawiła na boczny tor. Feliciano i dziadek ciągle o mnie zapominają. Pewnie byliby szczęśliwsi beze mnie.

– I właśnie od tego jest przyjaciel. Kiedy wszyscy cię opuszczą, on będzie. Zostanie z tobą do końca. Nigdy cię nie porzuci, bo dla niego jesteś najważniejszy na świecie.

Skrzyżowałem ramiona.

– Ale to ciągle jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Czy przyjaciel nie zostawi przyjaciela nawet jeśli ten przyjaciel jest mną? Gdybym był na jego miejscu, to bym tak zrobił. Po co ktoś miałby się ze mną zadawać i mnie znosić?

– Lovi, w tym właśnie rzecz. Jeżeli ktoś by tak zrobił, to znaczy, że nie jest ciebie wart. Nie jest _prawdziwym_ przyjacielem. Bo właśnie _prawdziwy_ przyjaciel akceptuje cię takim, jakim jesteś. Nie zwraca uwagi na twoje wady, humory i inne. Po prostu… jest przy tobie, kiedy go potrzebujesz.

Zawsze marzyłem o takiej osobie. A oto przed sobą miałem Antonia proponującego mi, że będzie dla mnie właśnie kimś takim. Nie potrafiłem mu odmówić, ale bałem się, że znowu wszystko schrzanię, jak to udawało mi się bezbłędnie robić do tej pory.

– Myślę, że chyba możemy spróbować – przyznałem ostrożnie. Kiedy to powiedziałem, jego twarz gwałtownie się rozjaśniła i pojawił się na niej najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

– Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję, że dałeś mi drugą szansę, Lovi! Naprawdę dziękuję! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! – chwycił mnie w ramiona.

– Ej, no. Może bez przesady tak od razu. I jestem _Lovino_ , nie Lovi – sprostowałem.

Zaśmiał się.

– Dobrze, Lovi.

Przewróciłem oczami, ale odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

– No, to dobrze, skoro już jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, to możemy zacząć robić wszystkie fajne rzeczy, które przyjaciele razem robią! – ucieszył się.

Nie miałem pojęcia o czym mówi, więc zapytałem:

– Czyli co niby?

– Hmm… - zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – W sumie, to możemy robić co tylko chcemy!

Westchnąłem.

– Czyli?

Przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Nagle się rozpromienił.

– Już wiem! – zawołał. – Możemy pójść na lody! Może po szkole? Kończymy dzisiaj o tej samej godzinie. Wiem, bo pamiętam, że zawsze w piątki-… - gwałtownie urwał. – Och - spuścił wzrok – przepraszam, ja… Bo w piątki… Ja, Gilbert i Francis…

Dobrze wiedziałem o czym mówi. W piątki po lekcjach zawsze przychodzili w trójkę, żeby mi dokuczać. Kończyliśmy wtedy równocześnie. Piątek to był mój najgorszy dzień. Wtedy dzwonek ich nie ograniczał – mogli to robić jak długo chcieli. Każdy piątek był dla mnie przepełniony strachem przed tym co się wydarzy.

– Przepraszam. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem… Ja chyba muszę… – zaczął się znowu tłumaczyć, ale mu przerwałem.

– To nic wielkiego. To, co było się już nie liczy. Możemy o tym zapomnieć, prawda?

Rozpromienił się.

– Tak. Skoro nalegasz – mrugnął okiem i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

– Idiota – pokręciłem głową. – Kto tu „nalega"?

Zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał.

– Ale naprawdę, musisz wiedzieć, Lovino, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za to, że mi wybaczyłeś to, co zrobiłem.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Po jakimś czasie dodałem:

– Ale wiesz, chyba lepiej by było, żebyśmy już wrócili na lekcję. Możemy mieć później problemy, o ile do tej pory ich nie mamy.

– Masz rację. To do zobaczenia po szkole, Lovi! – powiedział i pomachał mi, odchodząc pośpiesznym krokiem w stronę swojej klasy.

– Nie jestem „Lovi" – mruknąłem.

.

Wszystkie lekcje mi się dłużyły. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nie czekałem na ich zakończenie ze strachem – raczej z niecierpliwością. Chciałem jak najszybciej spotkać się z Antoniem. A poza tym… chyba nie miałem się już czym martwić, chociaż nie byłem pewny czy rzeczywiście wszystko skończone. Może Gilbert i Francis nawet bez Antonia nie dadzą mi spokoju? A może on tylko tak żartował?

Jednak szybko wytrąciłem to ostatnie z głowy. To po prostu nie mogła być prawda. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że mógłby tak mnie wystawić po tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce. Prawda?

W końcu się doczekałem. Zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie zaczęli pośpiesznie opuszczać klasę. Wziąłem ze sobą swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem przed budynek szkoły.

Rozglądnąłem się wokół siebie, szukając Antonia w tłumie wychodzących ludzi. Nie było go tam jednak, a przynajmniej go nie widziałem. Dostrzegłem natomiast kogoś całkiem innego. Kogoś, kogo wcale nie miałem ochoty widzieć.

Gilbert. Francis.

Modliłem się po cichu, żeby mnie nie zauważyli, ale bez skutku. Zaczęli się przybliżać.

– Witaj Lovino! – zawołał Gilbert. – Tęskniliśmy – dodał kiedy już znalazł się tuż przy mnie.

Wystraszyłem się. Przecież myślałem, że to się już skończyło. Wiem, może to było głupie z mojej strony, ale jednak miałem taką nadzieję. Tymczasem okazało się, że wcale nie. Oni nie zamierzają przestać. W sumie to nie wiem przecież _czemu_ mieliby przestać. Nic się przecież nie zmieniło…

– Chciałbyś może jeszcze? – nie musiał kończyć zdania. Dobrze wiedziałem, o co mu chodziło.

Szybko pokręciłem głową, z przerażeniem malującym mi się w oczach.

Uśmiechnęli się złośliwie.

– Tylko, drogi Lovino, proszę, wytłumacz nam jeszcze raz _dlaczego_ mielibyśmy cię posłuchać?

– Nie… proszę… – powiedziałem cienkim głosem.

Zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej. Gilbert już prawie się zamachnął.

Ale nagle niespodziewanie ktoś go chwycił i mocno uderzył.

Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale szybko zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. To był Antonio.

– Przestań! Co on ci w ogóle kiedykolwiek zrobił, co? – krzyknął na Gilberta.

Gilbert prawie padł na ziemię, ale odzyskał równowagę. Teraz wymieniali zdumione spojrzenia z Francisem. Żaden z nich nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Przenosili wzrok to na Antonia, to na siebie nawzajem, wciąż nie mogąc pojąć sytuacji.

Antonio wciągnął powietrze i podbiegł do mnie.

– Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobili, Lovi?

– N-nie – wykrztusiłem. – Nic się nie stało.

W końcu Gilbert ochłonął.

– Antonio, co to ma znaczyć?! – wykrzyknął wściekły.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Antonio krzyżując ramiona.

– Co _ja_ mam na myśli?! Zadaj sobie samemu to pytanie! Co ty w ogóle wyprawiasz?!

– Wiesz, może skoro dla ciebie nie ma już nadziei, to przynajmniej ja zacznę się zachowywać jak dorosły.

– Ty? Dorosły? – prychnął.

– Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego – powiedział Antonio. – A wam radzę, żebyście się odczepili od Lovina.

– Czy to jest groźba?

– Porada.

– Niby co ty nam możesz zrobić? – pokręcił głową Francis.

Antonio zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Mogę powiedzieć twojemu bratu – zwrócił się do Gilberta.

– Ojej, już się boję! – ten powiedział dramatycznie gestykulując.

– Mogę zrobić cokolwiek. Mogę to zgłosić nauczycielom.

– Nie, nie możesz – wtrącił Francis. – Przecież ty też w tym uczestniczyłeś przez cały ten czas.

Obydwaj uśmiechnęli się z satysfakcją. I w sumie mieli rację. Antonio był wmieszany w całą sprawę i nie można było zrobić nic na zaprzeczenie tego faktu. Ale on na to wcale nie zasługiwał. On był tak naprawdę dobry, tylko bał się, że straci przyjaciół. I… teraz moja kolej, żeby się wstawić w jego obronie.

Zebrałem się na odwagę i powiedziałem z największą pewnością siebie na jaką było mnie stać.

– Odwalcie się, idioci! Antonio wcale tego nie chciał! Przestańcie w ogóle tak o nim mówić!

Francis i Gilbert popatrzyli się na siebie i wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, aż łzy leciały im z oczu i nie byli w stanie oddychać.

– Och, mały, k-kochany Lovi… - Gilbert zakrztusił się ze śmiechu. – Nauczyłeś się w końcu mówić, biedactwo?

Francis oparł się o niego, bo prawie się przewrócił na ziemię kiedy to usłyszał. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– No proszę, proszę! A to niespodzianka. Jak ty to powiedziałeś? „Odwalcie się od niego"? A proszę bardzo, odwalimy się! Antonio, mój drogi przyjacielu zostajesz wykluczony z Bad Touch Trio – powiedział dobitnie i oczekiwał może przerażenia lub błagania o litość.

Jednak to nie nastąpiło. Antonio tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Jakby mnie to miało obchodzić – odpowiedział ku ich zaskoczeniu.

Francis i Gilbert zbledli. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewali. Nastała cisza, która ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.

W końcu Francis zapytał:

– Ty… Ty mówisz na poważnie?

– Tak – odpowiedział Antonio ciągle z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy.

Dwójka przyjaciół wymieniła między sobą zdumione spojrzenia. Nagle obydwoje jakby się zreflektowali.

– Okej. Niech będzie. Dla nas to nie robi różnicy.

– Właśnie. W ogóle nas to nie obchodzi, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.

– Dokładnie.

– Więc, pa. Do zobaczenia nigdy. Nie ma już nic między nami. Nie należysz już do Bad Touch Trio – Francis dumnie wypowiedział nazwę grupy, popularnego w całej szkole Bad Touch Trio, które w tym momencie zmalało do liczącego tylko dwie osoby Bad Touch Duo, nazwa robocza.

– Jak chcecie. Do widzenia – powiedział Antonio, po czym chwycił mnie za rękę i delikatnie za sobą pociągnął.

Gilbert i Francis szybko odeszli w innym kierunku i po chwili już ich nie widzieliśmy. Zostaliśmy sami. Inni uczniowie już jakiś czas temu udali się do swoich domów i okolica szkoły była całkowicie pusta.

Przez jakiś czas ani ja, ani Antonio nie odzywaliśmy się ani słowem. Ale była jedna rzecz, którą musiałem mu powiedzieć. Było to dosyć ważne i wciąż mnie zastanawiało.

– Wiesz… nie musiałeś wcale tego robić. Straciłeś przeze mnie przyjaciół.

Popatrzył tylko na mnie.

– Lovi, nawet tak nie myśl. Nic nie straciłem. Jedynie zyskałem.

– Ciekawe niby co? – mruknąłem.

– Myślę, że dobrze to wiesz – uśmiechnął się.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – zaprzeczyłem nie całkiem zgodnie z prawdą. Po prostu… chodziło o to, że sam w to nie wierzyłem. Że ktoś mógłby poświęcić coś dla mnie. I że kogoś w ogóle obchodziłem.

On tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął.

– No, dobrze. A teraz pora na lody! – zawołał wesoło. – Ja stawiam.

.

Rozpoczął się wtedy dla mnie jeden z najpiękniejszych okresów mojego życia. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę szczerze się uśmiechałem. Nie miałem już czym się martwić. Francis i Gilbert chyba dali mi spokój. A nawet jeśli nie, to miałem przecież Antonia. On, tak jak obiecał, nie dopuści do tego, żeby cokolwiek mi się stało. On jest wspaniały. Nawet jeśli czasem zachowuje się trochę – no, dobrze _bardzo_ – idiotycznie (no bo kto do cholery mówi, że moja twarz wygląda jak pomidor kiedy się wkurzam?! Po pierwsze to nie prawda, a po drugie co mu strzeliło do głowy z tym pomidorem?!). Dzięki niemu wszystkie moje problemy zniknęły. To on z powrotem przywołał uśmiech na moją twarz. I co najważniejsze… jest chyba jedyną osobą, która wybrała mnie zamiast mojego brata. Zawsze wszyscy się zachwycali Felicianem, a moje uczucia nikogo nie obchodziły. „Lovino, czemu nie możesz być taki słodki jak Feli?" Jakby to ode mnie zależało! Starałem się jak mogłem, żeby być taki jak on, próbowałem nawet rysować… ale nigdy nic mi nie wychodziło. Dopóki na mojej drodze nie pojawił się Antonio. On, cóż, od razu skomplementował wszystkie moje rysunki, które mu pokazałem. Mówił, że są cudowne i że mój styl bardzo mu się podoba (bez przesady, one nie były aż _takie_ dobre).

Poza tym teraz na przerwach zawsze trzymamy się razem. Wspólnie spędzamy czas na rozmowach (chociaż głównie to on mówi). Od kiedy wymieniliśmy się numerami, codziennie ze sobą piszemy po szkole (jako ciekawostkę mogę dodać, że Antonio _ZDECYDOWANIE_ nadużywa emotek. Czasem umie tego strzelić po dziesięć na jedną wiadomość!). Oprócz tego czasem się nawzajem odwiedzamy. Nie mieszkamy może zbyt blisko siebie, ale to nie stanowi dla nas problemu. Często chodzimy też na lody. Kiedyś Antonio zaproponował, żebyśmy poszli na pizzę, ale się nie zgodziłem. Pizza w Ameryce jest _totale crapola_! Nie może się równać z prawdziwą włoską pizzą! Powiedziałem mu, że mu pokażę jak smakuje _prawdziwa_ pizza, na co chętnie przystał. Upiekłem więc taką jaka jest we Włoszech. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Mruknąłem coś o tym, że pewnie _fratello_ i tak by zrobił lepszą, ale on mnie upomniał.

\- Lovi! – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Przestań już się tak porównywać do Feliciana! Może inni tego nie widzą – ale ja wiem, że ty jesteś dla mnie najwspanialszy na świecie. I zawsze kiedy tak o sobie mówisz… że twój brat jest lepszy i te wszystkie rzeczy, które wygadujesz… Zawsze wtedy robi mi się smutno. Nie chcę, żebyś tak mówił.

Przewróciłem wtedy oczami, ale w rzeczywistości bardzo się tym przejąłem. Naprawdę było mu przykro, że tak robię? Nie chciałem, żeby się martwił, więc postanowiłem sobie, że spróbuję już nie wspominać o Felim. I właściwie to mi pomogło. Przez to przestałem się tak bezustannie do niego porównywać.

Antonio uczynił mnie szczęśliwym i nigdy mu tego nie zapomnę. Cieszę się, że w końcu znalazłem jakąś osobę, której mogę zaufać. Nie posiadałem się z radości, że ktoś w końcu zwrócił na mnie uwagę i nie przejmowało go to, że czasem potrafiłem być denerwujący. Wiedział, że wcale nie miałem na myśli nikogo obrazić, po prostu taki już miałem charakter. Zazwyczaj to odrzucało innych ludzi, ale nie jego. On był inny. Określiłbym to jednym słowem: cierpliwość.

Tak, był bardzo cierpliwy w stosunku do mnie. Potrafił wytrzymać wszystkie moje nastroje. Nikomu nigdy nie chciało się mnie znosić. Biorąc na przykład dziadka. Było jasne, że wolał Feliciana ode mnie. Zawsze tylko o niego się martwił. Nie wiem, czy celowo to tak pokazywał, ale właśnie w taki sposób to odbierałem. Bo przecież to było oczywiste, mimo że nigdy nie powiedział mi tego wprost.

Natomiast Antonio starał się robić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby mnie rozweselić kiedy bywałem smutny, albo kiedy traciłem chęć do życia. W takich chwilach pocieszał mnie wszelkimi sposobami: opowiadał idiotyczne dowcipy, częstował mnie pomidorami (co on ma z tymi pomidorami?! Ale muszę przyznać, że te, które mi kiedyś przyniósł były niesamowicie smaczne…), proponował wspólne wycieczki i temu podobne.

Rozmawiał ze mną.

Wykazywał zainteresowanie moją opinią zamiast ją krytykować.

Zawsze był przy mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem.

Antonio…

Antonio był największym cudem, jaki się w moim życiu przytrafił.


End file.
